Open plan office space dividing systems often require substantial amounts of power wiring and communications cabling to be concealed in a base raceway, as well as to be readily accessible to users of the offices and work stations created by such systems.
In addition to providing adequate wiring capacity, such a raceway should have many other desirable characteristics, from both the user's and manufacturer's viewpoints. For example, the raceway must be readily and easily integratable into a partition system, and in keeping with the flexibility advantage of an open plan office space dividing system, it should be easy to disassemble and re-configure the system electrically as well as functionally. Further, the raceway should be mechanically sturdy, it should enable wiring to be quickly positioned within and removed from the wiring passageways defined by the raceway, it should be easy to manufacture and assemble with a minimum of parts, it should maintain its structural integrity notwithstanding quick and easy assembly, and the raceway should have an attractive appearance which smoothly blends with any type of partition system it is used with.